


Forget It

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Heavy Petting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, POV Beth Harmon, Sexy Times, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: "Oh, and about sex? Forget it."Beth could do everythingbutforget.(A continuation of S1E05)
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a raging bisexual mess over Beth Harmon and Benny Watts, so indulge me.

"Oh, and about sex? Forget it."

Beth could do everything _but_ forget.

She hadn't stopped thinking about it since he'd left in that bar. She hadn't stopped thinking about it as she walked back to campus. She hadn't stopped thinking about it as she got undressed in her cell-like dorm room. She was still thinking about it as she lay in her narrow bed, watching the shadows of trees bending in the wind wave across her bedroom ceiling.

She'd stayed at the bar for a while after Benny left, sipping the rest of her beers as her head spun. She'd just agreed to spend five weeks in New York with _Benny Watts_. _Five weeks_ , staying in _his_ apartment. They'd practically be living together. Putting her beer down on the polished bar, Beth rubbed the side of her neck with her cool hand, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. It's just five weeks. Five weeks of learning from a chess master, free board, getting to explore a new city...with no time to plan. In less than 24 hours, she'd be stuck in a car with Benny Watts, heading to his home. She hadn't even brought enough clothes with her to Ohio to last five weeks in New York. And it wasn't living with a guy putting her in a spin- she'd lived with Harry Beltik, and having the company had been rather pleasant most of the time. 

_"Oh, and about sex? Forget it."_

What had he even meant by that? Beth had never thought of him that way, had no intention of thinking of him in that way. In the years they'd both been in the circuit, even the idea of it had never crossed her mind. Was it because she'd pushed the hair from his eyes? Told him she liked his hair? Did he think-? Because she did that, and told him that, did he think she wanted to-?

She took a long drink from her beer, only realising how long when the foam at the bottom tickled her lip. The next five weeks were going to be interesting.

The dorm was quiet when she returned, the doors to other competitors' rooms now shut for the night. Her own door opened and shut with a soft click, and she began to undress in the dark. _Stupid Benny Watts, getting under my skin with his stupid hair._ She threw her coat over the back of the desk chair, not even bothering to gather it up as it slid off the back and into a pile on the cold floor.

Sure, she _did_ like his hair, she wasn't going to lie. But she wasn't sure _why_ she'd brushed it out of his eyes. It seemed right at this time. The way his words trailed off, the way her stared at her with his lips just parted immediatley put her on the defense. No one had looked at her like that before. She kicked off her shoes and they disappeared into the dark beneath the desk.

 _"Uh-huh, yeah, sure you do."_ Beth yanked open the buttons on her shirt and shimmied out of her skirt with an annoyed huff. What an ego he had! He cared too much about his image with his cowboy hat and leather coat and knife strapped to his thigh to brush her off like that. He'd quickly changed the subject to Moscow, and Beth slumped down onto her bed with a resigned sigh. Moscow... She didn't even know about Moscow until he'd told her about it - another advantage to him.

She yanked on her pale pink pyjamas before shuffling under the thin sheets and blanket, the mattress beneath her thin and uncomfortable. _Five weeks tomorrow, you'll be living with Benny Watts._ She could never have imagined it, and she'd been truthful when she'd told him it was very kind of him to offer to help. Despite them being competitors, Benny was certainly proving to be someone one would want to call a friend.

_"Oh, and about sex? Forget it."_

Her heart raced at the very thought of it. It hadn't even crossed her mind when he'd gingerly asked her to come to New York. Benny was the one who'd made that rule, who'd put that thought into the universe and into her head. It was Benny who-did Benny...? Had Benny thought about...?

Beth turned over onto her side, the bedframe creaking alarmingly. Subjectively, she couldn't deny that she had no interest in Benny. He was tall, confident, easy on the eyes, with a dry sense of humour to match hers. He was a forimdable opponent too, and the way he looked at her from across the board with such laser sharp focus made her heart beat faster. She wasn't entirely sure what the cowboy hat and leather coat was about, but it was certainly distinctive, certainly _Benny_. And she did really like his hair. The unbidden image of her fingers running through his dirty blond mop and holding on for dear life flashed across mind, and she rubbed her fists into her eyes, groaning. The next five weeks were going to be hard if that kept happening.

_We do what he says. We forget about it. It's not going to happen._

\--- I ---

_Beth gasps as she suddenly feels the cold press of the industrial wall through her thin blouse, head spinning as Benny's hands roam everywhere. He smiles against her lips, briefly capturing her bottom lip between his teeth, his hands holding her waist flush to his._

_"Have you-?" he began to ask, but Beth cuts him off with an eager nod before surging forward and sealing her lips to his once more. "Anyone I know..?"_

_"Yes," Beth answers, her voice so breathy she could only handle one syllabul at a time. She goes to kiss Benny again, but he pulls back every so slightly, a calculating squint in his eyes. Her fingers curl slightly in the collar of his shirt. It was the shirt she liked the most - the black one (obviously) that he never buttoned more than halfway._

_"Who?" he asks. There was no malice in his voice, maybe a little teasing, and a whole lot of curiosity. Beth leans her shoulders back against the wall, her hips still flush with Benny's, trying to catch her breath._

_"Harry Beltik," she says almost reluctantly, after a brief pause, chewing her lips and looking up at him._

_"Seriously?" Benny asks, almost in disbelief. "You slept with Harry Beltik?"_

_Beth shrugs, still chewing on her bottom lip. "He started it," was all she could say._

_"Really?" Benny teases, pushing slightly on her hips until she is completely penned in by him. The light in the room was already dim, but being this close, she can barely make out his face, only the small glint in his dark eyes. "Seems like I've got some, uh...stiff competition then." He swallows Beth's scoff, one hand sliding up from her hip to cup her breast. Beth moans against his lips as he gently massages her, her hands now fisting the fabric of his shirt to keep him as close as she possible could get him._

_"I've gotta be better than Harry Beltik. Am I better than Harry Beltik?" Benny suddenly asks, lips twitching as he pulls away as far as he could get in her clutches._

_"Shut up," Beth giggles, her head tilting back. Benny takes advantage, pressing kisses along her jaw that leave her weak in the knees._

_"Am I?" he presses, his moustache tickling her pale skin. Beth silences him with a sound kiss, digging her hands into his foppish hair so he could be right where she wanted him. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," he says against her lips, hIs voice low and hoarse._

_Beth lets out a surprised squeal as Benny suddenly pulls her away from the wall, twirling her until she feels her knee bump the edge of his bed. He pulls her down with him, and she uncerimoniously falls into his lap, a knee on either side of his thighs. Beth shivers ever so slightly as his hands, those dexterous hands, return to her hips and begin to slowly move her back and forth, the friction from his jeans already overwhelming. Her hands move from his shoulders back to his hair, slowly carding through it as she dips to kiss him again. It starts off soft, just a simple press, but it quickly becomes hotter, faster, more intense. She sighs in contentment when his lips move from hers, dotting down her chin, her jaw, her neck, across any of her collarbone he can reach._

_"Take it off," he says, nosing the fabric of her blouse out of the way to kiss more skin. Beth makes quick work of the buttons, but pauses just before shrugging the fabric off. Benny is watching her, devouring her with his eyes._

_"You have to do the same," she says, plucking at a button on his shirt before letting her blouse slip from her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her in just her black bra and skirt, exposed. His hands flex subconciously, digging into her skin. Before she knew it, he tears his shirt over his head, not even bothering to deal with his buttons, and pulls her back in and under him. She can't help but giggle in delight. For such a lithe guy, he's surprisingly strong. Benny swallows the end of her giggle, sliding his hand down her side so he can lift her knee and wrap her leg around his hip, and Beth meets him halfway, the two of them groaning as they move in tandem against one another._

_"Benny..." Beth breathes, delving her fingers back into his hair as he trails kisses down her neck. He's figured out already that that's her sweet spot, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. However, this time, he keeps trailing. He kisses down her chest, briefly stopping to lavish her breasts with suckles and bites, but he keeps going. The hand that had been holding her leg over his hip gently manoeveres it back down onto the bed and up, leaving her open as he kisses a trail across her pale stomach. Beth's heart begins to pound, and she gingerly sits up on her elbows. "Benny..?"_

_Only then did Benny look up at her, and she swallows when she sees the hunger in his eyes. He rests his chin just below her stomach and smirks, and her body begins to buzz beneath the pressure. "Did Harry Beltik ever do this to you?" he asks._

_"Do what?" Beth watches his face go from outright surprise to a shit-eating grin in a split second. Her confusion is almost tangible._

_"Shit, Beth," he says, breathless, and he scales her in record time to catch her in a searing kiss. She feels his long fingers trail up her thigh, hitching her skirt up higher and higher. She helps, lifting her hips so her skirt was no longer trapped beneath them. Her breath catches when his fingertips brush the hem of her underwear, and he smiles against her lips._

_"He really didn't do any of this, did he?" he asks._

_"Benny, what the hell are you talking about?" Beth is finding it difficult to keep on a single train of thought, especially when Benny's fingers begin to stroke back and forth across her underwear from her hip, inching closer and closer to where she wants him the most. If he means this, then no, neither Harry Beltik or Tim from night school had done this or made her feel like her skin was crackling with electricity. Benny leans back from her slightly, and she watches his eyes scan every inch of her face, drinking in her large, glazed eyes, heaving chest, and kiss-swollen lips. She scans his face too, noting the faint sheen of sweat on his brow and the upwards curl of his lip._

_"Did Harry Beltik ever eat you out?" he asks, not even hiding his grin, and Beth can't tell if he's being serious or messing her around. The finger that's teasing her is getting closer and closer to where she now_ needs _him._

_"What?" is all Beth could say, trying to control her breathing as best she could. Benny huffs a small laugh, briefly dropping his eyes to watch his finger tease her, before placing another kiss on her lips. It's consuming, possessive, triumphant._

_"Lay back," he says, surprisingly gentle. Beth does as she's told, shifting her shoulders as she gets comfortable. She jumps as Benny places a soft kiss on the sensitive skin of her lower belly, just above the waistband of her underwear, and she feels him chuckle against her skin. "Relax, it's ok," he soothes, placing more butterfly kisses as he hooks his fingers under the elastic and slowly pulls the fabric down, shifting out of the way so he can pull her panties all the way off._

_Beth shivers at the first kiss he presses to her ankle, and by the time he's past her knee, she's trembling uncontrollably. Her whole body is warm, even her toes, anticipation crawling under her skin. Harry Beltik nor Tim had done this, not that she remembers from their rather unmemorable times together._

_The first pass of Benny's tongue has her back arch off the bed as she gasps, and she feels Benny grin against her folds. Another experimental lick, harder in pressure, pulls a low moan from her throat, her eyes flickering closed without her even thinking about it. She feels him shift, and she lets out a confused little "Wha-?" when Benny pulls at her legs, hooking them over his shoulders before assaulting her with a volley of licks and sucks. Beth's world immediatley reduces to the onslaught of sensation, the pulsing between her legs, the occasional shot of electricity when Benny draws hot circles on her sensitive flesh with his tongue and catches her clit. She almost lets out a gutteral, shuddering breath at a particularly harsh suck, that singular sensation almost enough to push her right over the edge. Then his fingers come to play, teasing and stroking in time with his tongue, parting and tracing her folds as if she were a beloved book before sliding two fingers home almost instantly._

_"Benny!" she keens, hips writhing so much that Benny's free hand releases her thigh to span her hip and pin her down. One of Beth's hands immediatley slaps down on his, pressing harder as her hips move with a mind of their own, the fire in her blood threatening to overcome her._

_"Shit, Beth, you're so wet." Benny's voice is ragged, watching in awe as his slick fingers move with so much ease._

_"Benny, Benny, please! Don't stop!" She barely recognises her own voice, so lost and insistent. He did as he was told, diving back in to devour her, sparks shooting up her spine and through her thighs. The flat blade of his tongue massages her clit as his fingers thrust in and out, the sensation proving too much and Beth crashes, riding the waves of her climax and threading her fingers through Benny's hair, not giving him the option to stop. His pressure turns to suction, and Beth let out a surprised cry, her whole body shaking under his ministrations and her hand slipping from his hair to fist the soft sheets beneath her. Benny slowly eases off, lavishing long, slow licks across Beth's sensitive flesh as she comes down from a height she didn't even know she could reach._

_"No," Beth says, breathlessly, and Benny stops immediatley. He looks up to see Beth propped up on her elbows, eyes glazed over and lips bitten red. "No," she repeats, sitting further upright. She feels light-headed, dizzy, almost like she's just had two bottles of wine pumped into her bloodstream. Her mind is light, but her limbs heavy. She leans forward to cup Benny's face, her thumb gently brushing his slick bottom lip. "Harry Beltik_ never _did that."_

_The force behind Benny's kiss propells them both backwards, Beth so very aware of the taste of her musk on his lips, the tickle of his chains as they drag across her chest, how soft his hair is between her fingers. God, she really likes his hair. She was getting impatient, her hips once again seeking friction against Benny's jeans. She lets go of his hair to tug at the waistband of his jeans. "Off," she commands against his lips, and Benny's only too happy to oblige. He slides off the bed, standing and making work of his button fly. Beth takes advantage, drinking in the sight of him this dishevelled. His hair is a mess no thanks to her, the curl at the front loosening with sweat, and the low light of the room casts shadows between the wiry muscles of his arms. She was particularly taken with his long, deft fingers, watching them dance around the stiff metal buttons._

_"You like what you see?" Benny asks, his own eyes taking in her half-dressed and dishevelled form, and Beth tilts her head to the side in faux thought, lips pursed._

_"I suppose so," she says, "but I think I need a closer look." She giggles as Benny starts working on his jeans fly faster, hastliy shoving the fabric down and kicking it away. As he begins to crawl back onto the bed, she remembers something. "Wait, do you have-?"_

_"Uh, yeah" Benny answers, turning around to hunt through the drawers behind him. While he's distracted, Beth takes the opportunity to discard the rest of her 'outfit', undoing the zip of her skirt with shaking hands and shifting her hips to slide it out from under her. Pushing it from the bed to the floor, she sits up straighter to undo the clasp of her bra. Just before she slides the straps down her arms, she pauses and looks up. Her skin flushes hot when she realises Benny is staring at her, his low and hungry eyes roaming across every inch of her naked body as she sits on his bed. "You're gorgeous," he says, returning to the bed, foil packet in hand, and Beth can't help dropping her gaze and blushing._

_She tips her chin up to meet his gaze as he hovers over her, his kiss sweet but insistent, and she opens her knees for him to slide between. His body pins her to the bed, and she can't help but giggle at his groan when she shifts her hips to accomodate him. "That's cruel," Benny says, nipping at her bottom lip, pulling the fabric of her bra down her arms and throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. It sends shocks straight down to Beth's core, the hum and the heat beginning to build again._

_"And you're being cruel making me wait this long," she retorts, one of her delicate hands sliding between them to cup his arousal through his underwear. It's warm and heavy, much longer than her hand, and she feels Benny shudder above her, his head dipping to hide his face in her neck as his breathing labours. She drags her hand up, Benny's ragged breath vibrating through her skin, before hooking a finger in the waistband of his briefs. They're also black, as she'd expected. "Come on, Benny," she breathes, feeling her lips just brush the tip of his ear. She gives his waistband a single tug, and she watches the last of Benny's restraint disappear entirely from his shoulders. He sits back, shifting his hips so he can yank down his underwear and toss them into a darkened corner. Beth watches, entraced, taking in the heated tension in his body, the hard, proud line of him. Her hearts skips a beat as he tears open the foil packet with his teeth and deftly rolls the rubber over himself._

_Benny's on her once more, propping himself up on his arm to guide himself, and Beth winds her arms around his neck, teasing the short hairs at his nape. The anticipation is thickening the air around them until it feels too think for Beth to breathe, and when Benny finally slides in to his hilt, they both shudder in unison, gasps mingling. Benny's hand immediatley flies to Beth's hip, and she can feel his fingers digging into her soft skin, holding her in place so that one false move doesn't disintegrate them both._

_"You're so tight, Beth, so tight," Benny breathes against her lips, and Beth's head feels too big for her body, her core filled and stretched to a point that feels almost unfathomable. The first roll of his hips pulls a gutteral moan from deep in her throat, and she hooks her leg over his hip once more, digging her heel into his buttock. "You feel so good."_

_"Again," she urges, and her partner wastes no time. They move together in a practised motion that has never come so easily to Beth, and her eyes roll back in her head in bliss as Benny lavishes her neck and jaw with bites and suckles. Her fingers tangle themselves in his sweaty locks, moving with him but giving him no chance of escape. "Oh god, Benny," she breathes, and she smiles in satisfaction as the hand on her hip flexes harder, fingers digging deeper, moving her faster and faster with every give and take. The wave in her core is beginning to rise again, the pressure growing, and she digs her fingers in further, clinging to him for dear life and to the final shreds of control she has left._

_Benny's hips pound into her faster and harder, the occasional stutter belying how close he is to the edge. Beth feels him whisper her name against her skin between kisses, and she drags him up to her lips, lapping at him sloppily, eager to consume as much of him as she can all at once. One such stutter grinds his hilt to her core, and she moans greedily against Benny's lips, the motion catching her clit and sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. "Do that again, Benny, please," she begs against his lips, and he obliges, shifting the hand on her hip so he can pull her as he thrusts in, and Beth's head falls back onto her pillow in ecstacy._

_"Beth, I-" Benny begins to say, but Beth only nods. She can feel it too, the crest of her wave reaching closer and closer to its tipping point - it'll only be so long before she crashes._

_"Cum with me, Benny," she whispers against his lips, and he crushes his lips to hers, their hips working in a frenzy until Beth's thigh clamps down on Benny's hip as he lets out a sound so broken and hungry. It ripples through her legs as she loses total control, her core spasming around him as they both ride out their waves. Beth throws back her head with a gasp, Benny panting into the hollow of her neck, his hips stilling inside her as his brain almost short circuits with the sensation of her fluttering muscles clenching around him. Beth keeps her fingers locked in his hair. Her body needs him closer still - it won't let go just yet._

_"Are you...ok?" she breathes out, and she feels a puff of air against her damp neck as Benny attempts a laugh, the air still returning to his lungs._

_"Yeah, I'm good," he finally gets out, lifting his head. "Are you?"_

_Beth almost lets out a little noise of complaint as Benny slips from her before she can answer, unable to bear the loss of him after such a high, and she feels the bed bounce as he collapses beside her. Beth slowly opens her eyes, her vision blurry at first as she returns to her senses, the black fog around the edge of her vision clearing slowly. She turns her head to look at him, the sound of her hair rustling against the pillow suddenly so loud. She takes in his dark, glinting eyes, the pink spots on his cheeks, the deep fall and high rise of his chest as he catches his breath, and Beth reaches out to brush the curl in his hair away._

\--- I ---

When Beth awoke, it was already bright out. She'd forgotten to shut the drapes before getting into bed, and now her sleep-addled eyes were paying the price.

She let out a long, shaky breath as she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself and clutching at her shoulders as flashes of her dream played out in her mind. She couldn't believe it - she'd had a sex dream about Benny Watts. One had crept to her neck, her fingers tracing over the skin that Benny Watts had just teased. _No, he didn't._ She could almost feel the memory of his lips, the brush of his moustache across her skin, the _ache_ -

_"Oh, and about sex? Forget it."_

She jumped from her bed and stared at the pillow as if it had personally offended her, picking up and throwing her scattered clothes over the messy sheets in an attempt to bury her dream. She wandered to the window, daintily resting her elbows on the windowsill and supporting her chin as she watched students mill across green commons, some hurrying to classes, others passing the time on benches with their noses buried in books or conversation. As she straightened herself to get a better look at the blue, cloudless sky, a hand drifted to her hip, fingers splaying across her expose skin where her pyjama shirt had ridden up, and her muscles twitched violently at the sensation. _Get a grip, Beth_ she chastised.

She dressed quickly and methodically, avoiding brushing her fingers anywhere she could remember Benny touching. She had to go hunting for her shoes, getting down on her hands and knees on the cold floor to pull them out from under the very back on the desk. As Beth slipped them on, her finger brushed her ankle bone, and the image of a shirtless Benny Watts, at her feet, pressing a kiss to it flashed across her mind. Closing her eyes, she let out a resigned sigh. He'd lied yesterday, about not needing to pysch her out. He was was already doing it, unknowingly or not, without even sitting across from her. 

_"Oh, and about sex? Forget it."_

_How about you forget it, Benny Watts_ , she thought as she quickly ran a comb through her hair, pressing and plumping up her curled ends, smoothing down fly-aways. She ignored the heat growing in her cheeks, hoping it would disapate on its own. Her suitcase was quickly packed and her coat donned, and a glance at her watch told her she had enough time to grab a coffee from the student union before making it over to the tournament hall for the closing ceremony before she and Benny headed off to New York. Five weeks in New York. Five weeks in New York, living with Benny Watts. It still seemed unreal. Not to mention how her head was in a much different place than it was last night when she'd agreed to let him coach her.

Five weeks spent trying to forget something that hadn't actually happened and wasn't gonna happen - phew. She swiftly opened the door and strutted out into the hall. _Just forget it_.


End file.
